


Fantasy in the shower

by Malwa1216



Series: Lena Łęcka & Adam Jensen [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, fapping, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: It had to be normal shower after exhausting day, but Adam's mind loves to play with him.





	Fantasy in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> It was first NSFW scene, which I wrote for my Experimental fanfic, but I excluded this scene from it and decided to upload it as one-shot. And again - English isn't my native language, I apologise for any mistakes.

Adam took of his trench coat and put it on the chair. Next, it was his bullet-proof vest. He could see some scraches on his chest, but it wasn’t anything big. The wounds on his face mended pretty fast, but still they were visible. He sat on a sofa, opened new bottle of whisky, poured liquor into glass and drank it. When his glass was over he stood up and moved to the bathroom to take a shower.  


 

Adam took of his pant and underwear and entered the shower. He started from his hair and slowly moved forward to his face. It felt like he didn’t take a shower for ages. After that, Adam proceeded to his neck and chest. First of all, he cleaned the area where his augs and skin were linked, then went down to his arms and hands. When those parts were done, he started to wash his chest. Water-drops fell down to his muscular abs and groin, he cleaned that area precisely. Adam feel very relaxed, so relaxed, that he started to think about Alex. She was beautiful woman, a little tough and rebel, but it was attractive. He only saw her in clothing, but now he imagined how she would look like undressed. As Adam was imaging farther, his penis raised up. Adam felt like he shouldn’t think about Alex that way, but he couldn’t stop it. His visions about her made him so turned on. Adam desperately tried to change the subject so he decided to think about his job at TF 29. And then, all of sudden he was thinking about Lena. His memory of her lower body drove him crazy – her clothing exposed her hips and butt well. Adam would do anything to touch and feel Lena’s body. After a while he felt even weirder, he knew Lena for a very short time, but something inside him liked her – she was true and polite. Adam actually wanted to know her better, but for this moment his imagination had to be enough. Due to his fantasies his cock was almost fully erected. He had to take a change – he started to masturbate.

  


Adam had two beautiful women on his mind – Lena and Alex. Adam’s ladies were naked and horny. He imagined them touching and kissing his body – both at the same time. Women started from his face, but Lena was the one who first kissed Adam’s lips. It was pure ecstasy when their tongues met each other – their kiss was wild and sexy.

_This scene was a good start – Adam was moaning quietly and he moved his hand against his penis slowly._

When Adam and Lena stopped, Alex was moving forward and reached his abs and groin and started to kiss and lick those parts.

_At this moment Adam felt like his spine was burning and speeded up the movements of his hand._

While Alex was taking care of his lower parts Adam took a chance – he moved his face closer to Lena and kissed her again. He couldn’t resist – her lips were so kissable. While Adam was kissing Lena he moved his hands on her breasts and started to massage them – slowly and softly. Lena gave a silent moan and this provoke Adam to explore her bust wider. Adam placed his fingers on Lena’s nipples and jerked them – she moaned loudly. Adam wanted to give her everything she needed, so he kissed her neck and was toying with Lena’s nipples by twisting them, gently in the beginning. When Lena’s cry was louder Adam enhanced the speed just to hear her aloud. Her screams were like a drug to him – he couldn’t get enough of them. After a while Adam moved his one hand to her pubic mound. Adam was exploring this area with caution. He finally went down to Lena’s entrance, which was very wet and slid his fingers inside her - she moaned loudly. When Alex heard that, she stopped playing around Adam’s lap and went on top to kiss him. It was passionate kiss, their tongues were dancing with each other.

_Adam felt his climax building up with every dirty thought._

Lena went down to his groin, leaving the space for Adam and Alex. He started to kiss Alex’s neck and was going down to her breasts and erected nipples. He took one nipple to his mouth to bite and suck it and another one to this hand to twist it - Alex cried loudly. While Adam was still sucking one nipple his hand moved down to Alex’s wet entrance. He played around her clitoris slowly, just to tease her more and finally he increased the steep. She was moaning so loud, so desperate. Then Lena started to lick Adam’s penis. He moaned and went blank for couple of seconds. It was extremely good feeling. Alex went down again and took care of Adam’s testicles, she was licking and touching them delicately. Lena put his cock inside her mouth and started to give him a blowjob with a little help of her hand.

_Adam was moaning, he felt total pleasure, he knew he was going to the end._

After a while Alex joined in and now both ladies were blowjobing him. He was about to cum, his girls were doing good job. After a while Alex paused and moved her hands on Lena’s breasts and started to massage her nipples. Lena didn’t stop Alex and kept on blowjobing Adam. After couple of moments Adam finished in Lena’s mouth, filling her with his semen. When Lena swallowed Adam’s seed and moved away her face from his lap Alex kissed Lena deeply, tasting some relics of Adam’s cum.

_This moment, Adam reached his orgasm and exploded._

  


Adam stood still for a moment and when he finally gathered himself he cleaned himself of his cum. He felt good and relaxed, but something disturbed him after a while. The visions of Alex kissing and touching Lena was extremely turning on, but something inside of him couldn’t stand the thought of Lena being touched by someone else but him. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know why he was feeling that way, she was just his co-worker and someone he barely knew. Maybe his mind wanted to tell him something? Or maybe his mind just wanted to fuck with him? Adam didn’t know the answer yet. He lowered the temperature of the water to cool down and to clean the rest of this body. When he was done he took his towel and dried himself. After that he went to his bedroom, opened the wardrobe, took new pair of boxers and wore them. He proceeded to living room, turned on TV, lit a cigarette and smoked it.


End file.
